21 Scars
by dontreallycare1924
Summary: What if Peter was bitten when he was 5? What if a year later, Hydra found out and took him away? And what if the Avengers rescued him? Ignoring Civil War and loosely following the Homecoming plot. Rated T for violence. (Originally called Broken and Healing)
1. Chapter 1

**Peter**

When Peter closed his eyes he could still see it. His mother's screams as she saw his father's body drop silently to the ground. The way Aunt May tried to escape her bonds and save her sister, crying when the Hydra agent said it was her turn. Uncle Ben's blood almost reaching Peter's shoes. The agents dragging him from the bodies, telling him he was a mutant, a freak, that belonged in their lab.

When he opened them again he was still in his gray cell, the ceiling much to low, the bed half collapsed, a sink with only cold water, and a bucket with a roll of toilet paper. _No, not his cell,_ they had said. _Your room._

Peter sighed as he lay down on his bed. _It was my fault,_ he thought. His fault they were dead, and his fault that his 21 victims were dead.

Sure Peter knew that it wasn't _really_ his fault so many were dead. He had been mind controlled after all. But that didn't stop him from seeing their faces when he slept, hear their voices as the pleaded, begged, for mercy. Seeing their blood spill, watching their body fall silently, the way his father's had so many years ago.

Because Peter was still 14, they couldn't use the same methods that they used to brainwash adults. They don't care about their subjects' health, but a damaged mutant is useless. Children could only be brainwashed for short periods of time. That also meant that they remember killing their victims and their painful pasts.

"Subject 3!" a man called. "Training room now."

The thought of disobeying did not even pass through his head. That's how he was trained. Follow orders or be punished. He walked to the training room, back straight, chin up the way they wanted him to. Like some kind of child soldier.

He wondered who he was going to fight. After all, he was the only mutant and this was the last base. There used to be 2 other adults but one was killed and the other a traitor. Every other base had been destroyed by the Avengers. However, the mutants in those bases were killed before the Avengers could save them so they wouldn't give them any information on Hydra.

He went to the mat and assessed the woman in front of him. She was tall, slim, and muscular with short red hair. She looked shocked when she saw him.

"Children? Your using children now?" she asked the Head Scientist. That's what he made Peter call him.

"Why not?" he said with a smirk. "He's an orphan. Worst, a freak. No one cares about him."

He turned to me. "Do you recognize her Subject 3? She's the Black Widow. The Avenger turned assassin." An Avenger. Fear coursed through him, though he didn't let it show. "She was surprisingly easy to catch. Now fight her."

So he did.

He charged at full speed, but she judo flipped him and pressed him down. She did not have his enhanced strength however, so he pushed her back and punched her in the gut. While she recovered, he got her in a headlock. The Widow elbowed him in his stomach, causing him to let go.

The fight continued for exactly 14 minutes and 37 seconds. Peter emerged the winner, though he had a feeling that Agent Romanoff had not tried her hardest, though he couldn't imagine why. His body was a patchwork of bruises, but they would be healed in a few hours.

They took Peter back to his cell were he slept for about half an hour before being pushed to his feet and hauled out the door and into the lab. _There going to cut me up again._ Peter realized with a sense of dread.

"Subject 3." The Head Scientist said. "We have come up with a marvelous idea for a new ability."

 _Oh no,_ thought Peter.

"Venom. We will give you venom and then you will really be like a spider."

 _Wait venom?_

And that's how Peter found himself strapped to a table with the scientist looming over him when alarms started blaring.

"I'll be back soon!" The scientist said a bit too cheerfully. "And you will be the most powerful fourteen year old in the world!"

But the Head Scientist never did come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha**

A boy. A child. One with a past slightly similar to hers. Taken from his family, forced to train and fight, and maybe even kill. How? How could they do this to children?

 _Well,_ She thought, playing with a ruby encrusted knife that the guards didn't even notice she had when she was brought in. _Crazy sociopathic scientists don't really have much of a conscious._

She remembered what he had said.

"You see, we only have one experiment left. And you will fight him daily to train. You will also fight the other experiments we plan on making. And once you have fulfilled our purpose, we will kill you. After torturing you and getting you to tell us every dirty secret the Avengers have our course."

"Never." she spat back at him. A slap she barely felt was her reward.

She remembered having to fight the boy. Guilt overcame her when she remembered the bruises she gave him. He was good, scary good despite being obviously malnutritioned. She had gone easy on him and tried not to hurt him, but something told her that even if she was trying, he still would have beaten her, though he would probably be heavily injured. The thought scared her.

What had gotten over her, caring so much about a kid?

The crazy scientist, Snapedien (she already decided that she would call him Professor Snape) had thought that he held all the cards. If only he knew how wrong he was. Natasha wasn't captured. At least, not by accident. The Avengers heard rumors of the last Hydra base. They needed someone to tell them what was inside and how to destroy Hydra, once and for all. And Natasha was a trained spy.

 _Don't worry kid,_ she thought, her mind drifting back to the child. _The Avengers are coming._

 **Peter**

Peter had been heavily drugged before he was strapped on to the table. It should have knocked him out, but because of his increased metabolism, it just made him too tired to even move. Because of that he barely noticed the Avengers barge into the room.

"There he is!" it was the woman he had fought with earlier.

"Oh god," a blonde haired man said. "What were they doing to him.?"

"He's been heavily drugged," another voice said. Peter's eyes were closed now. He was so tired…

"We're going to have to carry him."

The last thing Peter felt before falling unconscious was a pair of strong arms uncuffing him and carrying him away.

 **Tony**

When Tony Stark had barged into the lab, the only place they haven't looked for the boy, he gasped. The child was so skinny you could easily count his ribs. His skin was pale, suggesting that he had seen little to no sun. But the worst part was the scars that completely covered his body. Mainly on his chest, there were a few on his arms and legs too. His large, warm brown eyes were half opened, but soon closed. What had they done to this poor child?

At first he had been confused at Natasha's insisting that they _had_ to find the kid. But now? He felt a strong urge to protect the boy no matter what. He barely even heard Cap speaking.

"Don't worry kid," he said softly. "You'll be safe soon."

 **Peter**

When Peter came to, the first thing he registered was the fact that he wasn't cuffed to a table anymore. He was lying on a soft, large white bed. He was in a… hospital? No, that didn't make sense. And that definitely didn't explain why the Avengers were surrounding him.

The Avengers. What had happened? The last thing he had remembered were the sirens. It struck him. They must of came to rescue the lady with the red hair. The Black Widow. So why was he here?

Being in Hydra's possession for roughly 8 years had made it hard for Peter to think that people had were naturally good. So the first thing he thought is that they were going to experiment on him. So he bolted.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled. _Captain America,_ he thought.

They chased after him. Finally, Captain America caught him his bright blue eyes looking straight into Peter's scared brown ones. "Hey it's okay. Calm down. We won't hurt you alright?"

Peter wasn't sure he believed him, but he had no choice but to head back to the bed.

Another man, brown haired and scrawny with glasses looked at him. _The Hulk._

"You don't have to tell me, but where did you get those scars?" He said gently.

"Hydra. They cut me to test my healing," Peter said, his voice devoid of emotion. Why was he telling them this? They looked downright furious now, but he had a feeling they weren't angry at him, but at Hydra.

"All right," The Hulk said obviously trying to control his temper, his skin taking a greenish hue. "What's your name kid?"

"Peter," He said, holding back the urge to yell that he wasn't a kid.

"All right Peter. It's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. It wouldn't show up as updated when I posted a chapter and I was trying to figure that out, (I hope it works this time) and then school started (7th grade officially sucks) and I had to give my friend advice on something while figuring out something about myself so yeah… I updated the previous chapters and fixed some mistakes and added a few things so you might want to re-read them. Thank you for liking and reviewing my work!**

 **Tony**

Bruce led the boy back to his hospital room. Tony sits down on a couch, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked. "I mean, it's going to be pretty hard to keep him without the press finding out somehow."

"We'll manage." Natasha glared. "What else would we do? We can't just kick him out. He's a kid!"

"We'll take care of him. Nat, you said he has abilities. We'll help him control them. When he's ready, we can put him in a normal school, let him be a normal kid." For once, Cap had said something Tony agreed too.

He couldn't stop thinking about that poor kid. He remembered his large, warm brown eyes filled with fear. The scars covering his body. What had Hydra _done_ to him? Nat mentioned his superhuman strength and agility. What other experiments had they done? He had also seen some strange scars on his shoulder, filling a small area with what looked like small tallies. There was 21. What had they symbolized? They must symbolize something. While he wanted to know, Tony was also too afraid to ask.

Besides the kid was safe now, and Hydra destroyed.

And the Avengers, this crazy, mixed up family, would take care of him.

 **Peter**

Peter may or may not have 'forgotten' to tell them about his enhanced senses, and the fact that he would be able to hear them. But in his defence, he was afraid they would try to figure it out, make him their experiment. And he had already had enough of that.

He thought about what they said. He would stay with them. Why did they want him?

They would help him control his abilities. Why did they care?

He would go to school and be a 'normal' kid. Ha. Normal. He didn't even know what word meant anymore. Here he was, a boy whose family had been killed, who was a freak with spider powers, was kidnapped for 8 years, and was now living with the Avengers. So normal.

Maybe he would escape. Yeah, escape. After all, they couldn't be good right? They must want to hurt him later, experiment on him. _That's_ why they were taking him in. Well he wouldn't fall for it. When given the chance, he would escape. For now? He would play along.

 **Bucky**

Bucky had just been healed in Wakanda when Steve and a few others had called. Something about a boy, spider and Hydra? Well, whatever it was, it only took the word Hydra to spark his interest. However, he was worried. Tony Stark would be there. Steve had explained everything, and Stark dad calmed down enough to listen to his reasoning, and somewhat forgive Bucky for killing his parents on the grounds that he had been mind controlled, but that didn't make it any less awkward to be in the same room as a man whose parents you murdered. But Steve, who was like his little (not so little anymore) brother had asked so he was going.

When he went however, he had not expected this.

The Avengers were in a large room waiting for him. Even Tony, despite his tense posture and pained expression.

"Um… Anybody want to tell me what's going on?" asked Bucky.

Steve started. "We sent Natasha to a Hydra base yesterday."

"And?" he said ignoring how the words Hydra sent a jolt of fear through him.

"She saw a boy. An experiment or something. From the blood tests Banner ran on him, he has spider abilities. Nat was forced to fight him. Enhanced strength and agility. We got him out. He's in the Medbay. His name is Peter, no living family."

"How old?" Bucky said, his anger at Hydra only rising.

"14."

Bucky's heart broke for this poor boy, a kid who had been forced to go through everything Bucky had gone through.

"We thought it might be nice for him to have someone with a past similar to his. So… will you help him?" Steve ended hopefully.

Bucky thought about several different answers. The one he said however was the one he never expected to come out of his mouth.

"Yeah."

 **Sorry about how short and boring it was! I just needed to find a way to get Bucky in there. (though unlike most Peter and Hydra fics this will have more IronDad then Bucky and Peter) The next one will be better!**


End file.
